


Mass Effect: Aftermath

by FliesWithBison



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FliesWithBison/pseuds/FliesWithBison
Summary: My vision of what ME4 would/should have been.  Came up with several ways to bring Shepard back from the dead but ultimately decided to keep it simple and follow up from the Destroy Ending where Shep is still alive at the end.What happened in previous games:  FemShep is a Sentinel (Tech/Biotic) and paragon (mostly), Reapers were destroyed at end of ME3, Shep takes breath at end and no plaque put up for her, romanced Kaidan in ME1, romanced Garrus in ME2 & 3, Helped Aria take back Omega but didn’t let her kill Petrovsky (Cerberus Commander), Genophage cured with Wrex and Eve in charge on Tuchanka, Quarians and Geth reunited on Rannoch w/ Legion’s upgrades, Rachni queen saved; deceased companions: Ash, Mordin, Thane, Legion, Edi





	1. Scene 1: Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a sort of screenplay format, because this felt the most true to form, like it would be the most like the experience of the game.

**Scene 1: Waking Up**

_Setting:  8 months since the reapers were destroyed._

_Opens: Shepard in Alliance Hospital_

_No visual so far.  Entire scene is from Shep’s POV.  Shepard hears the familiar voice of Kaidan Alenko in the room.  He’s speaking with Liara, but her voice bears the telltale buzz of being projected over a comm channel._

Kaidan: No change.  This is so frustrating!

Liara (over comms): Give it time; the doctors say it could be any day now

Kaidan: I know, it’s just hard seeing her this way.  What if she never wakes up? We could really use her right about now.

Liara: And that’s why she’s going to wake up.  She never could resist a good fight.

_Shep begins to open her eyes.  She looks around.  She’s in a sterile white room.  There’s a window nearby where Kaidan stands, leaning against the adjacent wall, looking out as he continues to speak with Liara over comms._

Kaidan: [laughs] No, she couldn’t, could she?  Hell, last time Humanity needed her, she came back from the dead.  Thanks for making that happen by the way.  What’s the latest?

_Shep looks down and sees tubes inserted into thin grey scar-covered arms.  Her legs and lower torso are covered by a blanket but she can see the outline of something bulky surrounding her lower half – like giant braces under the blankets._

Liara: It’s not good….

Kaidan: [Audible sigh].  Let’s have it.

_Kaidan begins turning away from the window, he’s looking down at a data pad.  Shep is flexing her fingers.  She notices a larger tube leading down from her face and begins moving her arms toward it.  The movement catches Kaidan’s attention!_

Kaidan:  Oh my god!  Shepard.  Shepard! Can you hear me?

Liara:  Kaidan?  Is she awake?!

Kaidan:  Shepard.  Don’t move.  Doctors!!! [Shouting]  Anyone!!

_Kaidan has rushed over to Shep’s bedside.  He’s grasping Shep’s still scrabbling hands.  Trying to calm her.  He stares into her face.  Shep’s vision comes into focus.  Her breathing slows a bit.  Then she starts to close her eyes again.  Once, twice.  She turns to see a pair of white uniformed medical professionals rushing into the room before her eyes close again and she can faintly here the voice of Liara._

Liara:  Kaidan!  What’s happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins! I don't know how many scenes there's be in the end, but probably a lot. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing so far.


	2. Scene 2: Unkillable

** Scene 2: Unkillable **

_Scene opens initially still from Shepard’s POV.  Flashes of light, with lingering reaction.  She hears an unfamiliar voice._

Doctor 1:  Vitals are holding.  Neural activity is increasing!  I think she’s coming around!

Doctor 2: Commander Shepard.  (calm soothing voice)  Welcome back.  Please don’t try to speak yet.  Just blink twice if you understand what I’ve said.

_As this second voice speaks, her vision clears and she can see the face of the speaker.  A female doctor bending over her but not close.  Shepard creates a raspy sound as she tries and fails to speak._

Shepard: uhng. [throat clearing noises]

Liara: Stubborn as always. 

_Shep turns her view toward the voice and Liara comes into view.  She looks haggard.  Large circles under her eyes.  But she’s smiling with humor and affection._

Shepard:  [raspy] Liara…

_Liara smiles more warmly and steps forward.  She watches as she takes Shepard’s hand, then looks back at Liara’s face._

Shepard:  [raspy] You look like hell.  [tries to laugh but coughs instead]

Liara:  [with puckish smile, holds up water for Shepard.]  You’re one to talk.

_Shift to 3 rd person perspective, view of Shep in hospital bed and Liara standing over her, bending down to hold Shep’s hand.  Shepard is indeed looking rough.  Her skin is ashen, she’s thin, covered in wires and scars.  Some are the old scars she had when she first woke up after Cerberus brought her back to life. Some are new, including two large ugly gashes over her forehead and the bridge of her nose.  Shepard takes the water and drinks while Liara talks.  The doctors bustle around Shepard a bit longer and then take their cue to leave._

Liara: You’re lucky you’re so hard to kill, Shepard!  I’m not sure I could have found anyone to bring you back from the dead this time.  Not even for the Great Commander Shepard, hero of the galaxy!  I have it on good authority that a small group of Hanar have even begun worshipping you.  But if they could see you now… well… I don’t think it’ll last.

Shepard: It’s good to see you, too, Liara.  [pause – get serious]  How long?  How long has it been?

Liara:  [Shifts uncomfortably] 8 months.

Shepard:  [sigh]  … okay.  … At least it isn’t two years [sounding weary].  And we’re on Earth?

Liara:  [nods] This is an alliance hospital.  One of the few still standing.

Shepard: [cutting her short] I heard you talking to Kaidan before.  Or maybe it was a dream.  But, you said things weren’t good.  What’s going on out there?

Liara:  I don’t know what you heard Shepard, but everything is alright.  The reapers are gone.  The relays were damaged but we’ve got a few of them up and running again and we’ll fix the rest in due time.

Shepard: So, where’s the team?

Liara: You mean, where’s Garrus?  [Smiling sympathetically]  Primark Victus ordered him back to Palaven the second the relays were open.  He… was not pleased.  He took a page out of your book, actually, punched the Primark square in the face.

Shepard:  [laughing]  I’d have paid good money to see that.  Of course, he went. There’s no taking the soldier out of the Turian.

_It wasn’t a question. Shepard knew that duty to his people came first for Garrus._

Liara:  I suppose not.  Palaven is a mess.  The only place hit harder was Earth.  The Primark put Garrus in charge of getting Palaven’s defenses back up and running.  Made him a General.  He’s rather high up the lines of succession by all accounts.

Shepard:  General Vakarian. [Shepard looks wistful] huh.  There’s no question he deserves it.  What about everyone else?

Liara: You already know that Kaidan is here on Earth.  He’s been organizing relief efforts.  He really has become quite…competent.

Shepard:  [small short chuckle] You’ve said that before.  You sure it’s his “competence” you’re admiring? 

Liara:  Please, Shepard.  [shaking her head and raising two fingers to the center of her forehead]

_Liara looks uncomfortable but doesn’t bother responding to the insinuation, leaving it dangling in the air_

Liara: Ever since the doctors thought you might be coming out of your… er… vegetative state… the major and I have been trading shifts to be here, in case you woke up.  [Awkward pause] We didn’t want you to… be alone… if you woke up.

Shepard: Thank you, Liara.  I’m lucky to have friends like you.

_Kaidan chimes in from the doorway._

Kaidan:  Now this is a sight for sore eye!  [He seems sad but relieved at the same time]

Liara: Major. [inclining her head to acknowledge Kaidan without actually turning to address him to his face]

Shepard: [bemused] I was led to believe I looked like deep-fried dog shit.

Kaidan: Nah.  A little rough around the edges, sure.  But you’re alive, and awake.  I couldn’t ask for more.

_Awkward silence.  Shepard and Kaidan smile uncomfortably._

Liara: Ahem.  I was just about to fill Shepard in on where the rest of the squad is.

Kaidan: Don’t let me interrupt.  I just finished clearing a roadway nearby when I heard the news that you were awake.  I had to see it for myself.  [Taking a seat on the opposite side of Shepard’s hospital bed]

Liara: Tali is back on Rannoch.  The… er… destruction of the reapers had some collateral damage.  The geth to be specific.  They were wiped out too.  My sources suggest Tali’s working on a secret project in a secluded geth base.  I believe she may be trying to restore some of the lost geth programs.

Shepard:  Wow.  Who could’ve foreseen this. The Geth are gone, the Quarians are back on Rannoch and now they’re trying to get the Geth back!

Kaidan: Can you blame them?  Geth help would make rebuilding life on Rannoch a lot quicker.  I sure would have preferred having the help of a friendly AI getting the Normandy back up and running after the blast.

_Shepard had known that EDI would likely be a casualty of the reaper’s destruction, but hearing the confirmation stings.  She’s visibly saddened, which prompts Liara to glare at Kaidan who realizes too late._

Shepard:  EDI…

Liara:  Yes.  After the blast went out through the relays, she also went offline.

Kaidan:  We tried to get her up and running again, but we haven’t been able to recover anything yet.

Shepard:  Maybe Tali’s work will help…  Which, by the way, Liara, how did you manage to get your hands on that intel?  I would’ve thought your network destroyed.

Liara:  It was.  For a while.  As the relays come back up, I’m putting it back together.  Information will always be currency to those who know how to use it.

Shepard: You never cease to impress me. So, how about Joker?  Is he… alright? 

Kaidan:  He’s… in one piece.  The most fragile human in the entire Alliance and he made it out of the war with the Reapers with barely a scratch.

Shepard:  That’s not what I meant.

Kaidan:  Yeah… I don’t know how much Liara has told you about what happened after the blast…

Shepard:  Is that what we’re calling it?

Liara:  Would you prefer we call it “the wave of energy that emanated from the citadel, through every relay in the galaxy and destroyed every artificial intelligence in the known universe”?

Shepard:  “The blast” will be fine.  Go on.

Kaidan:  When it hit us, well, EDI went down and we ended up crashing on an uninhabited planet a few hundred light years from earth.  Nothing on the Normandy was working because everything was so closely integrated with EDI’s systems.  We got the QE comm link to Hackett up and running first.  He appointed me the new CO of the Normandy.  The first week was rough.  Joker spent every hour he had scouring the AI core for any sign of life.  The rest of us had been working non-stop to get the Normandy up and running again, but Joker wouldn’t leave the damn core.  Until Vega and Garrus physically picked him up and carried him to the cockpit.  Joker was pitching a fit.  I thought he was going to break every bone in his body.  But they dropped him in his pilot seat, then Garrus leaned over and said something, I don’t know what, and Joker went limp.  He just lay back in his chair for a few minutes, then he got to work.

After two weeks, reports started coming in from Earth.  The relays were still down, and we were still grounded but Hackett and the rest of the fleet had made it back to earth and were starting to dig out of the rubble.  The citadel was blown half to pieces, but Hackett sent teams in to start looking for you and any other survivors. 

_Kaidan seems to falter at this point.  Liara stepps in._

Liara:  He found Anderson, and a trail of bloody footprints leading from him to a massive explosion at the heart of the citadel.  That blood matched your records.  It was believed you were caught in that explosion.  You were declared dead, Shepard.

Shepard:  It’s not the first time.

Liara:  We all thought…

Kaidan:  We mourned Shepard.  We stopped working on the ship.  We all. Just. Grieved.  All of us, except Garrus.  He kept insisting that you weren’t…  And, he was right!  One of these days I need to learn to stop counting you out.

_Kaidan is visibly upset again.  He seems rueful at this point.  Shep reaches out to take his hand as a gesture of comfort.  A quick squeeze. Kaidan looks up at Shepard._

Shepard: You and me both.  I’m going to have to get used to being unkillable.

_This seems to bring a smile back to Kaidan’s face, though a small, melancholy one._

Liara: It took almost a month, but we got the Normandy back up and running and that’s when the news came in.  Hackett had found you.  You were in a makeshift hospital in London.  You’d been pulled from the rubble, half dead, with no tags.  Eventually, Alliance medics managed to ID you from your medical records.  Hackett got you moved out here.

Shepard: And where is here exactly?

Kaidan:  We’re just outside of Vancouver, actually. My home town.

Liara:  It took another month for us to get back to earth without access to a mass relay.  And since then…  well, Joker hasn’t left the Normandy.

Kaidan:  She’s in dry dock, but Jeff, he won’t leave.  Spends all his time in the AI Core, looking for any flicker of EDI.

_At this, there’s a long pause.  Shepard leans back in her bed looking visibly pained, then angry.  Her reverie is interrupted._

Doctor 2:  I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask both of you to leave.  The commander needs to rest and we’ve still got several tests to run.

Kaidan:  I’ll come back tomorrow, Shepard.

Liara:  If you haven’t managed to blow up the hospital between now and then.

_With that enigmatic reply, they get up to go.  Fade out, as the doctors begin talking to Shepard about her situation._


	3. Scene 3: The General's Visit

** Scene 3: The General’s Visit **

_Shepard is lying in her hospital bed, looking obviously irritable.  It’s late at night but Shepard has had more than enough sleep in the past 8 months.  The sounds of medical staff rushing around and raising their voices rings through the hallway outside._

Nurse:  Sir, I’m sorry but you can’t go in there.

_Shepard is visibly curious, and a bit apprehensive.  She starts looking around for some sort of weapon and comes up short.  But she noticeably relaxes when she hears the next, familiar voice._

Garrus:  If you don’t want to find yourself at the heart of an international incident, I suggest you get out of my way.

_The threat in his voice is loud and clear, but to Shepard that just makes it sounds all the more appealing.  His threats are always cold as steel and tinged with an almost purr that makes her spine tingle.  Shepard relaxes into her bed and waits.  A moment later Garrus appears in the doorway, as usual wearing his armor._

Shepard: General Vakarian.  What an honor. [Said with a playful smile]

Garrus: Shepard.

_He strides languorously toward Shepard from the door.  Every step a seduction, not that he needs to._

Garrus:  It’s about damn time you woke up.  And that’s “Garrus” to you, if you don’t mind.

_Garrus pulls a chair to the side of Shepard’s bed.  He takes a seat and leans forward till he and Shepard are nearly face to face.  Shepard closes the rest of the distance, ‘til she’s leaning her head against his.  Both relax into the familiar closeness and close their eyes.  After a long moment Garrus pulls away slightly._

Garrus:  [Fiercely] Damn it, Shepard.  No more solo heroics! 

Shepard:  [Reassuring] Hey… I’m still here.  I’m not going anywhere.

Garrus:  [Loud exhale, shaking his head] I should have been there with you.

Shepard:  We both knew going up to the citadel might be a one-way trip.  I needed to know you were safe!  That’s the only way I could finish it.

_Garrus seems to almost hang his head in shame at this.  He looks down and takes Shepard’s hand.  Shepard reaches over with her free hand and touches Garrus softly on the cheek, coaxing him to look up at her._

Garrus: At least, for once, you followed an order.  You came back alive.  [Tilting his head in a playful way] With a few new scars, I see.  Careful Shepard, a few more and we’ll start to match.

Shepard: [Laughing] That bad, huh?  Well, I suppose I could always start dating Krogan women…

Garrus: That sounds dangerous.  Besides, to me, you’re always beautiful.

_Shepard smiles and pulls him in close.  He goes for the kiss, or their approximation of a kiss._

Garrus: Very beautiful. [With extra seductive purr, still very close together]

_Shepard smiles, but then looks distracted._

Shepard:  Garrus, there’s something you should know…

Garrus:  Don’t tell me, you’ve found another suicide mission for us to charge headlong into? [Smiling]

_Shepard looks grave._

Garrus:  What is it?

Shepard:  The doc says that my spine was crushed in the rubble.  They’ve repaired the damaged vertebrae, and the spinal column is mostly intact.  They think I’ll be able to walk again eventually, but right now… I’m stuck in this damn bed and they don’t know how long…

Garrus: Shepard.  I’m not going to pretend like I know much about human physiology, but I know you.  There isn’t a more stubborn, bull-headed person in this galaxy, and I’m including all the current and future Krogan.  You’re going to be fine.

Shepard: [laughing] You say the nicest things.  Now, what’s the bad news that Liara and Kaidan wouldn’t tell me about?  They said something about a “good fight” but got all squirrelly when I asked about it today.

Garrus: It’s the Krogan.  Or to be more specific, it’s the Salarians' response to the Genophage cure.

Shepard:  [Growling] What did they do?

Garrus:  The Salarians came out of this war in better shape than just about any of the other races.  Well, as soon as the relays were running again, they began an attack on Tuchanka.

Shepard:  I knew they were unhappy about the Genophage cure, but this?

Garrus:  It’s madness.  What’s worse, they brought an old friend along for the war.  Do you remember the Yahg we spotted in the Lab on Sur’Kesh? 

Shepard:  They didn’t.

Garrus:  They did.  Apparently the little toads had secretly been moving a small army of the Yahg to Sur’Kesh during the Reaper War, and now they’re sending the full might of their Yahg army against Tuchanka, while Salarian STG teams strike Krogan forces everywhere they find them outside of the Krogan DMZ.

Shepard:  What are they thinking? We just stopped one mass extinction and the goddamn Salarians weren’t satisfied?  They had to start another?

Garrus:  It makes a certain kind of ruthless sense.  The Krogan will never be this weak again, and the Salarians currently have the strongest military in the galaxy, relative to the rest of us.  The odds will never be better stacked in their favor.

Shepard: And let me guess, the other races are staying out of it.

Garrus: Can you blame them? The rest of us aren’t in any position to fight another war.  Our defenses are destroyed, our economies are devastated, our military ranks are depleted and civilian populations aren’t much better.  Another war could spell the end of all of us.  Besides, most of our leaders are still uneasy with the idea of Krogan spreading across the galaxy at pre-genophage rates.  The last time that happened, they nearly wiped us all out.  I suspect some of our leaders feel the Salarians are doing us a favor.

Shepard:  What about the Krogan?  How’s Tuchanka holding up?

Garrus: It’s not good.

Shepard:  Don’t sugar coat it.

Garrus:  Clan Urdnot has been all but destroy.  The krogan are disorganized.  And there’s no word on where Wrex or Eve are in all of this.  They’re presumed dead with the rest of Clan Urdnot.

Shepard:  Dammit!  No!  We just got the damn galaxy back.  This is not going to happen.

_Shepard lifts herself up with her arms and swings her presumably useless legs over the side of the bed._

Garrus:  I thought you said…

_She pushes herself to the edge.  Her uncovered legs look small inside large carbon fiber braces.  Millions of tiny wires run from the inside of the braces to various needle points on her exposed skin.  She grimaces as her feet flex slightly. Lights in the braces and many of the wires glow orange as her atrophied muscles tense and relax.  Garrus stands up, kicking the chair out of the way.  He’s clearly concerned but holds his tongue.  He is ready to step in, if Shepard needs him.  Shepard carefully lowers herself onto the floor.  Her feet touch down, and Shepard carefully begins to shift her weight onto her legs.  The wires are glowing frantically now, trying to compensate and get her muscles firing.  Shep wears a determined look all throughout, until the moment she lets go of the bed and tries to stand on her own.  Determination turns to uncertainty as she begins to topple over.  But Garrus is there to catch her.  She holds onto him and struggles to stands.  Anger flooding her face, as he leads her back to her bed.  She begrudgingly lets him._

Garrus:  Slow down, Shepard.  The Krogan are tough.  They’ll still be there when you’re back in action.  And given that you’re not supposed to be able to walk at all right now, I’d say that’ll be sooner than you think.

Shepard:  Do you ever get tired of being right?

Garrus: Only when people don’t listen.

Shepard: Can you stay?

Garrus:  I don’t think Victus will have me Court Martialed for desertion for at least another 12 hours.

_Garrus settles back into his seat next to Shepard’s bed and begins to regale her with stories of life since the blast._

Garrus:  Now, Shepard, has anyone told you about the day Liara used her Biotics to launch a very drunk James Vega across the cargo hold into a vat of water?

Shepard:  This I gotta hear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so fun to write!


	4. Scene 4: Quantum Entanglement

** Scene 4: Quantum Entanglement **

_Shepard wakes to find Garrus still perched on a seat nearby.  He’s wide awake and looking out the large windows in Shepard’s hospital room.  As she stirs, he returns his attention to Shepard._

Shepard:  You’re still here?

Garrus:  You aren’t getting tired of me already, are you?

Shepard:  Never.  [Smiling, followed by a contemplative pause]  How did you know? 

Garrus:  Know what, Shepard?

Shepard:  Kaidan said that when they declared me dead, you knew they were wrong.

Garrus:  Ah. Well… I didn’t know, exactly...  But… over the years, we’ve been drawn together by circumstances time and time again, I’ve begun to feel like maybe there’s a reason for that.  Maybe we’re like those entangled particles.  No matter the distance, we’ll always be drawn back together.  I don’t know how to describe it, exactly.  But, I figured if you were dead, then there was an empty stool in a bar up there somewhere with my name on it.  I didn’t feel like I was being pulled there; I was being drawn back to Earth.  Does that even make sense?

Shepard:  [Smiling] Not really.

Garrus:  I sound like a lunatic, don’t I?  Dammit, Shepard.  This is your fault.

Shepard:  [Laughing]  My fault?! 

Garrus:  I used to be respectable, before the great Commander Shepard showed up and convinced me to quit C-Sec, join a Cerberus suicide mission, seduced me, and… [mandibles flaring in amusement]

Shepard:  I seduced you?  Come on!  With that story about relieving stress before battle.  You can’t tell me you weren’t dropping hints.  Besides, the way I hear it, you’re more respectable than ever.  How’s it feel, being a General?

Garrus:  [sigh]  5 years ago, I’d have killed for a position of influence like this.  Now?  I feel suffocated.  Don’t get me wrong.  I like knowing that things are being done right!  But… there are the expectations, the requirements.  [Garrus turns away and facing the window – Hand over his head, leaning against the window frame – fist clenched]

Shepard:  One of which, is that you need to get back to Palaven…

Garrus: [Turning to Shepard dramatically] Ask me to stay and I will.  Hierarchy be damned.

Shepard:  And you’d regret it.  Your people need you now.

Garrus:  [sighing] And us?

Shepard: Well, if we really are an entangled pair, then circumstances won’t keep us apart for long.

Garrus:  I suppose that will have to do for now.  But the next update I get on you better not come from Liara.

Shepard:  Would you rather hear from Kaidan?  No?  I suppose I could dig up Traynor from whatever data hole she’s fallen into.

_Garrus is practically growling, but he’s also amused as evidence by his raised eyes and flaring mandibles.  Shepard laughs.  The scene closes on another close moment between Garrus and Shepard, Garrus holding Shepard’s hips, Shepard holding Garrus’ shoulders and leaning into him til their foreheads meet._


	5. Scene 5: The Summons

** Scene 5: The Summons **

_Outdoors, daytime.  Shepard wears her glowing leg braces over a pair of skintight trousers.  Using a bench as a balance while she does one leg squats.  The scars on her face are still noticeable but have begun to fade.  Kaidan Alenko approaches, holding a data pad._

Kaidan: Wow.  Shepard. Liara told me you were healing fast, but I had no idea.  You could barely walk a couple weeks ago!

Shepard: Yeah.  The doctor’s keep calling it a miracle, but I’d guess some of those old Cerberus implants are still operational. 

_Kaidan tilts his head in contemplation.  He does this pretty much every time Cerberus comes up.  He may have decided to stop doubting Shepard, but he’s still not comfortable with her prior relationship with the shady organization.  Shepard switches to pushups._

Shepard:  Give me another week and maybe the docs will let me take these damn braces off.  I am so sick of being stuck in this hospital.  Tell me you have good news.

Kaidan:  I’ve got your release orders. [Kaidan holds up the data pad]  You can continue your treatment as an “out-patient”.

Shepard:  You’re finally springing me?  It’s about time!  So why do you look so grave?

Kaidan:   It’s the council.  They want to see you.

_Shepard grimaces.  She stops her exercises, walks to the bench and grabs a waiting towel.  She wipes her face and sits._

Kaidan:  They’re in orbit, onboard the Ascension.  I’ve got a shuttle waiting for us.

Shepard:  They asked for both of us?

Kaidan:  Not exactly, but I’ve… uh… been running interference since you… woke up.  With Hackett’s help… 

Shepard: I take it this isn’t the first time they’ve asked to see me.

Kaidan:  [chuckling]  No-o!  But this is the first time they showed up on our doorstep in the Citadel fleet’s most powerful dreadnought.  They aren’t going to take “no” for an answer this time.

Shepard:  Alright.  Let’s get this over with.


	6. Scene 6: Debrief

** Scene 6: Debrief **

_Kaidan leads the way to a nearby shuttle that’s prepped and ready to go.  Shepard steps into the shuttle and is greeted by a familiar face._

Cortez:  Good to see you on your feet again, Commander!

Shepard:  Cortez!!  Not that I’m not happy to see you, but how did you get THIS crap detail?

Cortez:  I’m still the Normandy’s shuttle pilot.  So as long as her commander needs a ride, I’m sure as hell going to make sure she gets there in one piece.  Personally.

Shepard:  I missed you too, but I think they Normandy has a new commander. [Shepard glances at Alenko for confirmation.]

Kaidan:  For the time being.

Cortez:  Either way, it’s damn good to see you in one piece, Commander.

_Shepard affectionately squeeze’s Steve’s shoulder, then takes her seat.  The shuttle takes off and begins the long ascent to Earth’s debris cluttered orbit._

Shepard:  Alright, Kaidan.  What have you been holding out on me?  Spill it.

Kaidan:  Nothing you haven’t figured out for yourself.  The council want answers.  They want to know what happened on the Citadel before the blast.  And you’re the only one who can give them those answers.

_The shuttle passes by the wreckage of the citadel.  Sparks are visible from all over the hull.  Two giant freighters are latched on to one of the arms of the citadel that broke loose during the explosion that ended the Reaper War.  They appear to be slowly maneuvering the broken arm back into position near the rest of the citadel._

Shepard:  Isn’t Hackett the interim Councilor for Earth?  Couldn’t he just give them a copy of my Alliance de-brief?

Kaidan:  He already did.  And they’ve grilled every member of your team more than once.  Honestly, I’m not quite sure what they’re looking for at this point.

Shepard:  We’ll find out soon enough.

_The shuttle lands in a docking bay on the Ascension.  The doors of the shuttle open, and Shepard steps out, followed by Alenko and Cortez.  They’re greeted by an official looking Asari and a pair of Turian guards.  Shep and Kaidan exchange meaningful glances._

Asari:  Commander, welcome to the Destiny Ascension.  Please, follow me.  The Council are ready for you.

_Shepard and Alenko follow the Asari and her guards away from the shuttle bay, Cortez stays behind leaning against the vehicle, arms crossed._

Asari:  [While walking the corridors]  It’s an honor to welcome you on board, Commander.

Shepard:  Do you welcome all your honored guests with an armed guard?

Asari:  In these uncertain times, you can never be too careful.

_Further meaningful glances exchanged. They arrive at an impressive looking door._

Asari:  Major Alenko, I’m afraid I must ask you to wait here.  [Then addressing Shepard]  Commander, after you.

_The asari opens the door for Shepard, then steps aside.  Shepard walks across the portal, followed by her armed escort.  She’s greeted by the three individuals: the Turian councilor, the Asari councilor and Admiral Hackett._

Hackett:  Shepard.  It’s good to see you up and about. 

Asari Councilor:  Indeed.  We are all relieved to see you in one piece. 

Shepard:  Thank you.  But, if I may, you seem to be one member down.  Can I assume the Salarian councilor disagrees with your assessment?

Asari Councilor: Councilor Valern has elected to…

Turian Councilor:  [Interrupting] Let’s not mince words.  Shepard, Valern and the Salarians have distanced themselves from the Council, for reasons you should be able to guess.  But this is not why you’re here.  It’s time we heard in your own words, what happened on the citadel after we connected the Crucible.

Shepard:  I was under the impression, you already had my report.

Turian Councilor:  What the report does not make clear is why you chose to destroy the reapers, knowing it would also result in the destruction of the citadel, the mass relays, and much of the technology upon which civilization, as we know it, was built.

Shepard:  [angry]  The only way I could have stopped that from happening was if I had chosen to “Control” the reapers!

Turian Councilor:  And why not?  Having the reapers on our side could have secured the safety of the galaxy forever.  If we had a weapon like that on our side, perhaps the Salarians and the Krogan would not be at war now.

Shepard:  Can you really be so naïve?  To start, it wouldn’t really be you controlling the reapers, it would have been me.  And we don’t even know that I would have STAYED me if I were… uploaded.  Do you really think we could ever trust any synthetic intelligence, regardless of its origins, with that sort of power? 

Turian Councilor:  Is that the reason?  Or did you chose the path you did in order to save your own skin? [A snarling accusation].

Shepard:  [Seething] I made the only choice that made sense.  If I’d chosen to control the reapers, best case scenario, you get a mostly benevolent overlord who could destroy you on a whim.  Worst case?  The catalyst contorts my own logic and decides to wipe out ALL life in the galaxy.  No, Councilor.  Controlling the Reapers was not an option!

Hackett: Shepard has put her own life on the line more times than I can count, in the service of humanity and the rest of this galaxy.  Her commitment shouldn’t be in question.

Asari Councilor:  Yes, I believe you are correct.  However, what of the third option?  This synthesis?

Shepard:  Councilor.  To be perfectly frank, I have no idea what that world would have looked like.  The relays still would have been gone, the citadel destroyed.  Only now, every being in the galaxy would have been completely remade at the cellular level to be BOTH organic AND synthetic.  How could we even begin to comprehend what a change like that would mean?  Would we still have children?  Would we still die?  Would we eat?  Or would we all need to hook ourselves up to batteries to survive?  There were just too many unknowns.  But, destroying the reapers, that was something I could understand.  That was the plan all along, wasn’t it?

Asari Counsilor: Very well.

Hackett:  Is everyone satisfied?  Can we move on?

Asari Councilor:  I am satisfied, Councilor.

Turian Councilor: Hardly.  But one of your Earth sayings comes to mind: what’s done is done.

Hackett:  Shepard, there’s another reason you’ve been called here.  We have an assignment for you.

Shepard:  Sir, I haven’t been cleared for active duty yet.

Asari Councilor:  We are aware, but you are still a Spectre and you are needed.

Turian Councilor:  You’ve heard about the war between the Salarians and Krogan, no doubt.

Shepard:  I heard the Salarians were still upset about the Genophage cure and decided to finish what their sterility plague started.

Asari Councilor:  As the person who oversaw the production and distribution of the cure, the Krogan see you as a savior.

Hackett:  They’re building a statue of you on Tuchanka.  A big one! 

Turian Councilor: The Salarians, on the other hand, view you as a threat to galactic stability.  They’ve demanded we hand you over to them for… punishment.

Hackett:  We refused.

Asari Councilor:  This is the reason the Salarians have withdrawn from the Council.  And with the Council divided our power is significantly weakened.  We cannot intervene in the conflict between the Krogan and the Salarians.

Hackett:  Meanwhile, their war threatens to engulf the entire galaxy at a time when none of us can afford further losses. 

Turian Councilor:  The Turian Hierarchy will not be able stay on the sidelines much longer.  Not after the Krogans helped save Palaven.  Our peace is too fragile to survive if we refuse the Krogans’ calls for aid, now.

Hackett: Alliance intelligence believes the Salarians view all Humanity as a destabilizing element in the galaxy.  There’s reason to believe, if they’re successful putting down the Krogan, they’ll come for the Alliance next.

Shepard:  What about the Asari, Councilor?

Asari Councilor:  Like your Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy, the Asari sustained heavy losses during the Reaper War.  We cannot afford another conflict right now.  The matriarchs believe the best way to safeguard Thessia and all the galaxy is to stop this war before it gets any further.

Shepard:  What do you want me to do?

Hackett:  You did amazing things during the Reaper war, Shepard.  You brokered peace between the Turians and the Krogan.  You reunited the Quarians and the Geth.  We need those skills now.  Use your Spectre authority.  Hell, use your fame if it helps.  Find leaders on both sides who’re willing to talk.  Make them see reason.

Asari Councilor:  You have our full authority to act as you see fit.

Shepard:  Any suggestions on where to start? 

Turian Councilor:  There are rumors, that Urdnot Wrex is still alive and leading the Krogan against the Salarians’ Yahg army.  We’ll send you his last known coordinates.  Find him.  Everything depends on it.

Hackett:  The Normandy, of course, is yours.

Shepard:  I’ll need a team.

Hackett:  I imagine you’ll want your old team.  Dr. T’Soni is available, I believe.  And Major Alenko can be reassigned to your command.  Beyond that, who else do you need?

Shepard:  If you want me at my peak, I could use Miranda Lawson.  No one understands my implants better than her. 

Hackett:  We don’t know where Lawson is, but if you find her, tell her the Alliance will give her a blank slate if she works with you on this one.  I recommend you get Samantha Traynor on the case.  She’s how we found you, after all.  In the meantime, Dr. Chakwas will be transferred back to the Normandy.  She may be able to help.

Shepard:  What about Garrus Vakarian? 

Turian Councilor:  General Vakarian is one of the Primark’s most valued advisors.  Palaven cannot spare him.

Shepard:  I understand, Councilor.  But if you want me to find a way to stop this war, I need the best by my side and that’s Garrus.  I couldn’t have done half the things I have without him as my second.

Turian Councilor:  If that is the case, you will have to… convince… Primark Victus that it is in Palaven’s interest. 

Asari Councilor:  There is someone else you will need on your team.  [To the asari attendant].  Please send in the Technician.

_Enter a female salarian scientist with yellow and purple coloration.  Her eyes are a dark forest green.  She wears thin body armor, covered by long, floor length robe that’s open in the front and includes a hood which covers her horns.  She stands at attention._

Asari Councilor:  Commander, this is Yezza Latall, the Technician.  If you’ve ever used a weapon or armor from Spectre requisitions, then she’s already saved your life. 

Latall:  It’s a pleasure to meet you, Commander.

_Shepard extends a hand, but Latall ignores the gesture.  Instead she begins examining the glowing braces on Shepard’s legs._

Latall:  Fascinating.  Lightweight carbon fiber.  Biomimetic filament, conducts electrical stimulation to muscles.  Must greatly improve motor function.  Compensate for diminished nerve function.  [Standing up straight and addressing the Asari Councilor with a nod]  Yes, I can work with this.

Shepard:  Uh, what? 

Asari Councilor:  [Interupting]  Latall will be outfitting you with new equipment for this mission.  She will integrate some of the functions of your leg braces into your armor.  But, more importantly, Latall still has connections inside the Salarian government.  She has agreed to help open communication with the Salarians and provide you with necessary insights.

Shepard:  Alright.  Sounds good.  [To Yezza Latall]  Welcome to the team.

Latall:  I will have my equipment transferred to the Normandy, Commander Shepard.  [Nods, then exits]

Shepard:  Is she always so… friendly? [Sarcastic]

Turian Councilor:  At one time, she was considered for Spectre status herself.   Let’s just say, she gets along with machines better than people.

Asari Councilor:  Unless you have any further questions, you have your assignment, Commander.

Shepard:  Nothing further.

_Shepard turns to walk out and is surprised to find Hackett follows her._

Hackett: I thought you could give me a ride back to the surface, Shepard.

Shepard:  Yes, Sir.

_Once in the corridor, Kaidan sees the Admiral and salutes.  Hackett walks onward, Kaidan gives Shepard a quizzical look, which garners a mini shrug from Shep.  Kaidan and Shepard fall into step behind Hackett, and are followed by their armed guard and their asari escort._


	7. Scene 7: Sabotage

** Scene 7: Sabotage **

_Hackett, Shepard & Kaidan approach the shuttle. Cortez salutes the Admiral as he steps on board.  The rest follow and Cortez gets the shuttle under way._

Shepard: Admiral.  Something tells me you didn’t just want to hitch a ride.  Is there something I should know?

Hackett: Well, first let me say, I’m sorry about Anderson.  I know you were close.

Shepard:  He was a great man, Sir.

Hackett:  Yes.  And he thought the world of you.  He’ll be missed.

Shepard:  Thank you, Admiral.

Hackett:  Now, the real reason I wanted to hitch a ride with you is because I couldn’t speak freely in front of the other Councilors, but you need to know.  Alliance Intelligence has discovered some disturbing…

_At that moment, an alarm sounds from the cockpit._

Shepard: [Moving toward the cockpit on unsteady legs]  Cortez?  What’s wrong?

Cortez:  I… I’m not sure Commander.  We’re losing thrust.

Shepard: Is it a mechanical error?

Hackett: [Coming into frame]  Unlikely.  Lieutenant, what’s our current trajectory?

Cortez:  On our current course… we’re going to crash into the broken arm of citadel.  In t-3 minutes.  I don’t understand …

Hackett:  And I’m guessing navigation is down? 

Cortez:  Yes, Sir.

Hackett:  We all need to get exo-suits on.  There’s no guarantee we’ll have atmosphere where we’re going.

_Cortez continues trying to get control back to the shuttle, while his passengers busily don the shuttle’s onboard emergency exo-suits.  They’re skintight and provide adequate thermal insulation but not much in the way of armor.  Alenko is first in his suit and he rushes to the cockpit to take over for Cortez.  Followed shortly by Hackett._

Hackett:  [Still remarkably calm; to Kaidan:] Try looking in the subroutines, anywhere they may have dumped a virus...

Kaidan:  [Shouting]  They?  Who’re “they”, exactly?  Sir.

Hackett: You’ll find out soon enough.  For now, just focus on getting thrusters or navigation back.  [To Cortez:] Are there any weapons in this shuttle?

_Shepard is now in her exosuit, but she’s had to ditch her neuro-muscular support braces.  Cortez is just zipping up his suit and about to grab his helmet as he says:_

Cortez:  Yes, sir.

_Cortez opens a panel at the back of the shuttle, revealing a few basic model pistols and rifles._

Shepard:  We expecting company, sir?

Hackett:  Not sure what kind, but you can be sure there will be something down there waiting for us.  Be ready for anything!

Kaidan: [from the cockpit] It’s no good!!  Brace for impact!

_The lifeless shuttle dumbly bumps and scrapes its way along a debris-strewn street, the team is jostled uncomfortably about.  The shuttle finally crashes into the lobby of a luxury high-rise residential block and comes to a halt._

Shepard:  Is everyone okay?

Kaidan & Cortez: [in chorus] Good here.

Hackett:  What about you Shepard?  Are you going to be able to get around without those fancy cyber-legs?

Shepard:  Won’t be as nimble as usually, but I’ll make it.

_Shepard raises her Tactical Armor in preparation to move._

Shepard:  Ready. [To Cortez who’s looking out the cockpit window] Any signs of life out there?

Cortez: None so far, Commander.

Hackett:  Let’s move before that changes.

_Hackett pushes open the door and the team piles out of the shuttle.  They look around to take in their surroundings, guns at the ready.  When it becomes clear there is no immediate threat, they slightly relax their hold on their weapons.  There is no power and everything is a sort of shadowy black-grey as the arm faces away from the sun but is cast in a reflected glow from earth’s moon.  Shepard is thoughtfully examining her surroundings.  As the others on her team fan out to the walls and windows looking for signs of life on the streets, Shepard takes slow deliberate steps, testing her leg.  She can move, but without much speed and little of her usual lateral mobility._

Shepard:  Whoever planned this—which you still need to fill us in on, Admiral [Hackett nods]—they’re going to be following the trail of damage the shuttle left.  We need to get far away and fast.

Kaidan:  Shepard, isn’t your apartment around here?

Shepard:  Don’t remind me…  I loved that apartment!

Kaidan:  No, I mean, wasn’t there a gun shop nearby?  Maybe it’s still got some gear!  I don’t want to get into a firefight with these pea-shooters.

Shepard:  It’s worth a shot.  Let’s move people.

_Shepard begins to open one of the glass doors to the lobby, gun up and at the ready, just as a red dot appears at the side of her head, wobbling a bit._

Kaidan:  Shepard!!!

_Alenko launches himself forward, tackling Shep to the ground just as the shot rings past them.  He pulls Shepard hastily up and pushes her back into the lobby where Cortez and Hackett are crouching.  He’s running in after her when he gets winged by a shot.  Right in the shoulder._

Shepard:  Kaidan!  Are you alright?

Kaidan:  I’ll be fine…  [Waving off her concern]

Shepard: [Turning to Hackett]  With all due respect, Admiral, what the hell is going on?!

Hackett:  It’s the Salarians.  It’s what I was trying to tell you.  The Salarians are trying to take you out.

Shepard:  [Yelling] Ya think?!

Hackett:  There’s more, but right now we need to get out of here.  We’re sitting ducks.

Shepard: With snipers already trained on us, we won’t last a minute out there.  What about the shuttle?  Cortez?

_Steve Cortez springs into action, he’s back at the shuttle in a flash.  He rips a panel off the hull and begins tinkering._

Kaidan:  I might have something that will help. 

Shepard:  Lay it on us, Major.

Kaidan:  You know how the asari can project spheres of kinetic barriers that will stand up to heavy bombardment?  Well… I’ve been practicing.  I might be able to surround us long enough to dodge between buildings.

Hackett: It’s a solid plan B.

Shepard:  Cortez!  What have you got?

Cortez: [Pulling circuits out of the guts of the shuttle] The circuit boards are fried!  We’re not getting out this way.

Shepard:  Plan B it is.  First, I want to know where this bastard is.  Be ready.

_Shepard stands and Kaidan follows.  She waits for the red spot to appear.  The first is quickly followed by another two, one is trained on her, one on Kaidan._

Shepard:  Now!

_Kaidan raises the biotic sphere just in time to stop the shots.  Bam. Bam. Bam.  They glance harmlessly away.  At the same time, Shepard raises her gun and looks through the mediocre scope.  With her Cerberus-enhanced vision, she is just able to pick out some movement in the distance.  She and Kaidan rejoin their crouching companions._

Shepard:  I’ve spotted two of them, on a roof about half a klick in the opposite direction from where we’re headed.

Cortez:  It’s about time we got some good news.

Shepard:  The bad news is, there’s at least one more out there, and I don’t think we can assume they knew exactly where we would land.  If I had to guess, they’ve probably got guns all over this ward, ready to take us out or call in our position to ground troops.

Kaidan:  All the more reason to get those guns!

Hackett:  Agreed.  But our next priority needs to be finding a way off this construct, unless you want to try taking on half of STG.

Shepard:  Let’s go get those guns.

_They moved back to the door, Kaidan throws up the biotic sphere and they jog as quickly as Shepard, at the lead, is able, shots ringing out and glancing off of Kaidan’s biotic sphere._


	8. Scene 8: Secret Badass

** Scene 8: Secret Badass **

_The team dodge from building to building.  Crouching in alleys, taking cover where they can.  While they’re taking cover in a quiet alleyway, getting ready to move out to their next safe position, Cortez spots movement in a nearby building._

Cortez: Sniper!

_Alenko raises the barrier just in time as a sniper takes position in a window at one end of the alley._

Shepard:  Everybody get to cover!

_The alley has little cover to offer, but the team take refuge in some recessed doorways.  Cortez and Hackett in a recess on one side of the street; Alenko and Shepard opposite._

Shepard:  We’re sitting ducks!  We’ve gotta take that sniper out.  Kaidan, on 3, you hit him with overload, I’ll follow with cryo blast, then we all open fire.

_The maneuver is executed according to plan and their sniper explodes in a shower of frozen chunks._

Shepard:  That was satisfying!

_They all look at her incredulously._

Shepard:  What?

_Shepard starts moving toward the building where the sniper was set up._

Hackett:  Commander!  There’s no way he didn’t call in our position.  We need to disappear!

Shepard:  I’m not passing up the chance to even the playing field.  There’s a rifle up there with my name on it.

_The three men, reluctantly, follow Shepard toward their Sniper’s building.  Once inside, climbing the stairs proves to be difficult for Shepard. Though she keeps a reasonable pace, she wears a determined grimace that betrays her pain.  They finally reach the floor where the sniper had set up.  They exit the stairwell into an office reception area.  Proceeding they find glass encased offices and conference rooms.  At the fourth room on the left side of the hall, they spot the scattered remains of their would-be assassin.  Bits of him cover the floor, walls and large conference table.  Shepard enters the room first, signaling for Alenko and Cortez to continue sweeping the floor.  Shepard is followed into the room only by Hackett.  She begins examining the area.  First, she spots an intact Mantis against the wall._

Shepard:  That’s more like it!  [She’s primes the weapon, then picks up a nearby mod]  How thoughtful!  He even left me a thermal scope.

_Shepard begins attaching the scope to the rifle._

Hackett:  Shepard, I’ve got something.

_Shepard walks over to where the older man is crouching among the remains.  He’s pointing at a blood-covered, surprisingly intact omni-tool.  Shepard raises her lip in a disgusted snarl._

Shepard:  Well, well.  What have we here?

Hackett:  Can you hack it?

Shepard:  Let’s find out.

_Shepard’s omni-tool glows as she attempts to hack into the assassin’s tech.  Alenko and Cortez reappear and enter the conference room._

Cortez:  All clear, Commander.

_Kaidan spots a pair of heat sinks.  He pockets one, tossing the other to Cortez._

Shepard:  Almost got it…..  There!  I’m patching us into their channel.  We’ll be able to hear everything they’re doing.

Voice #1: [static, initially as Shepard patches them in] … _sszzrt_ .. is almost to coordinates.  ETA, 30 seconds.  Over.

Voice #2:  Copy that.  Team 3 is approaching Eagle’s nest Gamma.  Will report once we reach asset location.

Kaidan:  That does not sound good.

_Shepard raised her new rifle to scan the building and the street outside._

Shepard:  Good news?  This thermal scope is amazing.  Bad news?  Team of six out on the street, headed into the alley.  Another team of four are coming up the stairs a few floors below us.

Kaidan:  There’s another set of stairs on the far side of the building.

Shepard:  No time.  I’m… too slow. 

Hackett:  So we drop this team.  Quietly.  Then beat a hasty retreat. 

Shepard:  You got a suggestion?

Hackett:  Leave it to me.

_Hackett strides purposefully out of the room.  He walks a few paces back towards reception before ducking into another office and disappearing from sight.  A moment later, four figures appear in the hallway, walking two by two in lockstep.  They’re petite frames and the shape of their helmets reveals they are indeed Salarian.  They’re proceeding cautiously, with weapons drawn.  Shepard, Alenko and Cortez, continue to crouch in the office.  Shepard is behind the conference table and signals to Alenko and Cortez to each take a position on either side of the door in preparation.  Suddenly, the two Salarians in the rear drop to their knees, clutching at their helmets.  The front two turn around to investigate.  At that moment, a shadow passes next to the one on the right.  A spurt of green blood explode from his armpit.  Hackett reappears, dropping his tactical cloak, moving with shocking swiftness to his final target, extending a long, thin omni-blade like a dagger.  The final Salarian is so shocked, he barely has time to raise his gun before Hackett, knocks the gun to the side, opening the Salarian for an attack to the tubes that supply oxygen to his helmet.  With one clean slice, Hackett severs the connection, dispatching all four Salarians in just a few seconds and without any of them getting off a call for reinforcements._

Cortez:  What the --?

_Shepard rises, an amused smirk on her face, and walks into the hall to join the still calm and composed Admiral Hackett._

Shepard:  Well, color me impressed.

Hackett:  They’ll be missed before long.  Let’s get a move on.

_Alenko and Cortez emerge from the conference room and take a quizzical look at the four downed Salarians before falling into step behind Hackett and Shepard._

Cortez: [To Alenko] Remind me not to get on his bad side.

Kaidan:  You and me both.

_The team walk toward their alternate exit, Shepard taking the lead and scanning through her scope for further signs of danger._


	9. Scene 9: Planning an Escape

** Scene 9: Planning an Escape **

_The team emerge back out on the street.  They crouch in the alley behind the building they were just in.  Shepard scans their surroundings, sweeping her sniper rifle with her thermal scope around in every direction._

Shepard:  There’s a large team between us and the weapons shop.

Hackett:  Our priority needs to be finding a way off this construct and back to earth.

Kaidan:  What about a sky car?

Cortez:  A sky car would never survive re-entering earth’s atmosphere.

Hackett:  Besides, with all the snipers around, we’d be shot out of the sky before we made it that far.

Kaidan: How did the Salarians get here?  They must have a way off this hunk of junk.

Cortez: If the Salarians landed in the last 4 hours or so, there should be trace eezo-trails.  We just need to find a way to track them back to the ships.

Hackett: Shepard, can you modify that fancy scope to display trace amounts of eezo?

Shepard:  Already on it, but we’ll need to get onto a roof to use it.

Kaidan:  That will leave us wide open to attack if these bastards figure out where we are.

Hackett:  It’s our best shot.  We have to take that risk.

Cortez:  [Pointing to a midrise tower a few blocks away] There.  That tower should be high enough to get us a clear view.

Kaidan:  Are we ready to move?

Shepard:  [Finishes fiddling with the scope] Done.  Let’s move.  I’ll take the lead, Cortez, you bring up the rear.  Kaidan, time to get that barrier back up.


	10. Scene 10: Where are the Damn Stairs

** Scene 10: Where are the Damn Stairs? **

_The quartet proceed through the city streets of the abandoned citadel ward, shielded by Alenko’s barrier.  They make their way, with Shepard at the lead, scanning through her thermal scope.  Their path is roundabout but they manage to weave through the streets toward their target without encountering any resistance or being shot at by any snipers.  They make it to a side entrance for their target building.  Shepard and Hackett take up guard positions on either side of Cortez and Alenko as the two men pry open the sliding doors.  Alenko turns to watch the street, while Shepard enters the building, still scanning through her scope, followed by Hackett and Cortez, then finally Alenko.  Once everyone is inside the building, Alenko and Hackett cover their tracks by pushing the doors closed again.  They stand inside a small utility room, with ducts and silent machines.  The only light is coming from the faint glow of omni-tools and Shepard’s tech armor.  Shepard takes one last scan through her scope._

Shepard: The building appears to be clear.  We need to find a way up to the roof.

Alenko:  I’ve found our exit.  Cortez, give me a hand with this.

They pry open an interior door and step into a corridor.  They cannot see far enough to determine what’s at either end.

Hackett:  We’ll split up.  Major, you’re with me.  Shepard, Cortez.  You take the right. 

Voice #2:  This is Team 2 lead.  Team 3 is down.  Teams 4, 5 and 6 converge on Eagle’s nest Gamma.  Fan out and sweep for signs of Shepard. She can’t have got very far.  We’re heading to the roof to set up a watch post.

Shepard:  Looks like we got off the streets just in time.

Hackett:  But if they’re on their roof when we get up there, we won’t have very long to find our way off this death trap.

Shepard:  We don’t have a choice.  It’s that or stay here until our oxygen runs out.

Hackett: [nodding]  No time to waste, then.

Shepard:  Cortez, let’s go.

_The two teams start walking slowing in opposite directions along the corridor, with the faint glow of their omnitools as their only illumination.  Cortez and Shepard chat as they sweep slowly down the hallway._

Cortez:  This is crazy.

Shepard:  What is?

Cortez:  You just got your life back, and people are already trying to kill you!

Shepard:  Yeah.  That’s par for the course.

Cortez:  But that’s crazy!  Even you have to admit, this is nuts!  Someone managed to find a way to fry our shuttle, force us down here, and there are at least, what? 30 Salarians STG agents in this ward, all here just to kill you.  It’s so elaborate…  They must really want you dead.

Shepard:  I’m flattered.  [Steve laughs grimly]  Hey, I’ve got a door here.  Give me a hand opening it.

_Shepard and Cortez strain together to pry open another sliding door.  Shepard is visibly grimacing.  They get the door open and can see soft moonlight in the next room.  Shepard moves very slowly through the door, every step an exertion.  She’s slightly hunched over, each step becoming painful.  Shepard and Cortez, on the other side of the door, find themselves in another building lobby, with glass on two sides.  The room is sparsely decorated, illuminated in the moonlight through the large windows.  Shepard immediately scans through her scope to make sure it’s safe._

Shepard:  All clear.

_Both Shepard and Cortez relax and begin to look around in earnest.  Cortez approaches one wall with a bank of elevators._

Cortez:  Too bad there’s no power in here, we could ride up. [pointing to the elevator doors]

Shepard:  Yeah, too bad….  There’s got to be a stairwell, somewhere here.

Kaidan [over the comms]:  Shepard.

Shepard:  [Raising two fingers to the side of her helmet to engage her own comms] Go ahead, Kaidan.

Kaidan:  We didn’t find any stairs, but we did find a security office.  Picked up a couple Carnifex pistols and some more thermal clips.

Shepard:  Great, we found the lobby.  You should head this way.  We haven’t found the stairs yet, but I think we’ve got another option.

Kaidan:  Will do.

_The conversation now over, Shepard opens her omnitool and begins scanning the elevator doors.  Steve is in another part of the spacious Lobby._

Shepard:  Steve, help me get these doors open. 

Cortez:  Yes, Commaner.

_Steve hurries over and begins wedging his hands into the closed doors.  After he’s got an inch of space, Shepard joins in on the other side and they collectively pull the doors open to about 2 ft wide.  Shepard peers into the shaft, lit by her omni-tool and finds a floor about 3 feet down and a ladder on her right.  There’s also an elevator box to the left in the adjacent shaft.  It was already at the ground floor.  While Shepard is still examining the elevator shaft, Alenko and Hackett come up behind her._

Kaidan:  Shepard, I hope you’ve got some genius plan to get the elevators working, cause I don’t think I like where this is going.

Hackett: [Coming up beside Shepard to peer into the elevator shaft]  This will work.  We can climb to the roof.

Kaidan:  Come on.  There has to be a better way.  One misplaced step and we’ll all fall to our deaths in there.

Shepard:  I don’t like it either, but it’s our best option.  We’ve checked every door we can find.  No stairs.  And even if we could find a way to power up the building to get the elevators running, we might as well throw up a beacon to every STG operative on this ward that say “here we are, come kill us.”  This is the answer.

Kaidan:  Alright.  Let’s get this over with.

Shepard:  Hackett, take the sniper.  With your tactical cloak you might be able to avoid detection long enough to find us a shuttle.  Kaidan, cover the Admiral.  If he gets spotted, your biotics should ensure you get off the roof safely.   Cortez and I will stay down here and secure the lobby.

Kaidan:  Are you out of your mind?!  If we get spotted, you’ll be sitting ducks down here.  I’m not leaving you here to die.

Hackett:  There’s no time to argue.  The Commander’s right, someone needs to stay here and make sure no one follows us up before we’re able to find our way off this hunk of junk.

Kaidan [handing two Carnifex pistols to Shep]:  Don’t even think about dying again.

Shepard:  Give me some spare clips and I’ll see what I can do.

_He hands her a few clips, then turns.  Kaidan and Hackett hop down into the elevator shaft and proceed out of sight.  Shepard turns to Steve and hands over one of the pistols.  She’s prepping her own weapons when Steve speaks._

Cortez: Commander… how bad is it?

Shepard:  If those two can manage to avoid detection, we’ll be fine.  If not… we’ve got enough ammo and adequate cover to hold them off.  We’ll make it, Steve.

Cortez:  No, I mean, the pain…  That’s the real reason we’re not heading to the roof with them, isn’t it? 

Shepard:  [weighing her words] I may not be able to make that climb right now, but there’s nothing wrong with my aim.  Or my biotics.  If those STG bastards come at us here, I promise, they’ll be the ones in pain.


	11. Scene 11: Making Lemonade

** Scene 11: Making Lemonade **

_Shepard and Cortez sit in cover behind the front desk, which is situated between the glass exterior of the building and the elevator bank.  Suddenly they hear a voice over the comms._

Kaidan [over comms]: Shepard, we’ve reach the roof.  Hackett is cloaked and looking for our eezo trails.  No sign of trouble yet.

Shepard:  Good.  Keep me posted.

Cortez: So far so good

Voice 3 [over comms]:  Eagle’s Nest Theta to Command.  Do we have anyone in grid B7?  I’ve got an unknown heat signature on top of a midrise.

Shepard:  Kaidan.  Did you catch that?

Kaidan [over comms]:  I heard it, Commander.

Voice of Command [over comms]:  Command to Theta.  Please send coordinates.  Observe and report.

Shepard:  Kaidan.  You’re out of time, get out of there!

_Kaidan crouches on the roof with the faint shimmer of Hackett’s tactical cloak next to him.  Kaidan’s hidden behind the half wall along the edge of the roof.  The roof was once a beautiful garden, now the plants have all died in the vacuum of space.  The moonlight casting shadows among the dead trees makes it an eerie sight._

Voice 3 [over comms]: Coordinates sent.  No change here.  One stable heat signature.  Not moving.

Kaidan: Shit.  Admiral?

Shepard [over comms]:  Kaidan!

Voice of Command [over comms]: Teams 4 and 5 converge on those coordinates.  Team 6, rendezvous with Dragonfly for air lift.

Shepard [over comms]:  Admiral Hackett!

Hackett:  I’ve almost got it…

_We see through Hackett’s scope as he is following a trail in the sky.  It’s lit up in a faint green and looks very slightly like aurora borealis._

Kaidan [holding hand to ear to engage comms]:  Did you hear that?  This “dragonfly.”  That’s got to be a shuttle.

_Hackett’s tactical cloak drops.  For a second he’s standing, still scanning through the scope.  Then he drops into cover next to Kaidan._

Voice 3 [over comms]: Command.  I’ve got a second heat signature in the same place.  View is obscured, but there’s definitely something there.

Hackett:  [holding hand to ear]:  Best I can tell, there are at least four eezo trails leading to different points in the wards.

_View shifts back to the lobby, where Shepard and Cortez are at the ready, watching for signs of the promised teams 4 and 5._

Unknown Voice 4 [over comms]:  Teams 4 and 5 have rendezvoused and are approaching coordinates.  Going silent.

Shepard:  Great!  So get back down here and let’s go get one.

Hackett [over comms]:  I didn’t have a clear view of any of their landing zones.  At best I can point us in the general direction of one.

_At this moment, STG agents come into view outside the glass exterior of the building.  Shepard and Cortez, duck back into cover to avoid detection._

Kaidan [over comms]:  Maybe we don’t need to go to one of their shuttles.  They’re about to bring one to us.

Unknown Voice 5 [over comms]:  Dragonfly has team 6 and is en route.

Shepard:  And how exactly do you suggest we hijack a shuttle while it’s in the air and dropping soldiers on your heads?!

Cortez: Maybe we don’t need to hijack it.  If we can bring it down, we could use their comms system to signal the Alliance!

_While Steve speaks, an STG operative is running along the exterior of the building, sticking goo on the glass at 6 foot intervals.  Shepard catches a view of him as he finishes his task._

Shepard:  Ohhh… Shit!  Steve, get down!

_The windows explode inward in a blinding flash of lights where each bit of goo had been.  It was an explosive jelly.  The effect is much like a flash bang grenade but with dangerous shards of glass shrapnel flying everywhere._

Kaidan:  Shepard!  Cortez!  What’s happening?!

_While Shep and Steve are still reeling from the effects, two grenades come flying through the air and land right near their hiding spot.  Steve rolls out of harms way into cover behind some furniture.  At the same time, Shepard picks up one grenade that landed at her feet and hurls it back the direction it came.  The second is too far to reach but close enough to hurt her.  She glows blue as she channels her biotics to lift the grenade and fling it away.  The first grenade lands outside and takes out two Salarians, the second explodes in the air just on the other side of Shepard’s hiding place.  After both explosions, Shepard raises her Carnifex and turns out of cover.  She picks off the nearest Salarian with an expert headshot before returning to cover.  Steve turns and takes out another with his assault rifle, but has to duck quickly to avoid having his own head blown off.  The Salarians seem to back off for a moment to regroup after their initial losses._

Shepard:  Good shot!  4 down, 12 to go.   Cortez, how do we take down a shuttle without damaging the comms system?

Cortez:  With a few carefully placed shots to the thrusters and a bit of luck!

_View switches back to the roof._

Kaidan:  I can see the shuttle coming into view now!

Hackett:  We’ll have to wait until it’s over the roof before we try to bring it down.  That’s our best chance of bringing it down in one piece.

Cortez [over comms]:  Whatever you do, do not deploy any tech attacks!  We don’t want to risk frying their onboard computer systems.

_The shuttle has been approaching during this conversation and now it takes up position a few feet above the rooftop.  The door opens.  Hackett raises the sniper rifle and cloaks.  Once the door is fully open, Kaidan hits the front soldier with throw, launching him and everyone behind him back into the shuttle, tumbling over each other.  Hackett gets off three quick shots with the Mantis directly to the right rear thruster and it tears a chunk of metal off the side.  The guidance compromised, the shuttle begins to move in a horizontal arc, with the back half swinging out over the side of the building._

Unknown Voice 4 [over comms]: Dragonfly is taking fire.  We’re going down!

_The pilot’s attempts to compensate send the shuttle reeling into the side of the building next door.  The glass siding explodes, but the shuttle skids off the side of the building and begins to propel back toward the roof and toward Kaidan and Hackett.  They dive out of the way as the shuttle barrels past them and crash lands on the far side of the roof, skidding to a halt but looking largely intact.  Kaidan and Hackett stand up to examine the crash, but when they spot movement within the shuttle they duck for cover again._

_Back in the lobby, Shepard is peaking out of cover.  She spots 4 Salarians approaching the building from cover, and she finds the laser sights of a couple snipers on her.  She slides back into cover and switches to her assault rifle._

Kaidan [over comms]:  Good news? We brought the shuttle down.  Bad news?  The passengers survived the crash.

Shepard:  Can you handle them?

_The Salarians have reached the exterior of the building.  One deploys a combat drone next to Cortez._

Shepard:  Steve, move!

_Shepard overloads the drone and it disappears, she turns out of cover and unloads a clip from her assault rifle firing at the 4 Salarians just outside the building.  Steve uses Shepard’s cover fire to roll back over to the desk.  A sniper shot zings past him.  Shepard’s efforts take out two of the four but she doesn’t manage to get the one who’s setting up a turret._

Hackett [over comms]:  Don’t worry about us, Commander.  Sounds like you have your own problems.

_Shepard sends a CryoBlast at the engineer with the Turret and Steve follows with a short burst of assault rifle fire.  The engineer and his incomplete turret explode.  Shepard switches to her pistol, turns, takes aim, and puts a hole in the head of the fourth Salarian whose attempts to take cover proved to be inadequate._

Unknown Voice 3 [over comms]: Team 4 lead to Command.   Target is pinned down but has taken out half my team.  Requesting reinforcements.

Voice of Command [over comms]:  Command to centipede.  Report to designated coordinates.    Command to Team 4 lead.  Stay back, keep the target there.  Centipede will finish the job.

Shepard [To Hackett]:  Whatever you’re going to do, do it fast!  I don’t like the sound of this “centipede”.  [To Cortez]  Steve, those bastards out there aren’t going to try another assault until they get their reinforcements.   Get up to the roof.  Light a fire under Kaidan’s ass.  Get us the hell out of here!

Cortez:  Yes, sir!

_Steve runs for the elevator shaft and slides into the opening._

_On the roof, Kaidan is in cover.  The Salarian team from the shuttle have taken up positions around the roof.  Everyone is able to stay in cover easily due to the blocks of elevated planter beds and benches.   Kaidan uses lift to launch one Salarian into the sky; once removed from the artificial gravity of the construct, he continues floating helplessly through the black of space.  Hackett appears out of his cloak directly behind another Salarian, whom he eliminates with a swift omni-blade to the back of the helmet.  Another Salarian nearby stands up to take a shot at Hackett, but is cut down by a volley of bullets from Alenko._

Hackett:  Thank you, Major. 

Kaidan:  Thank me after we deal with the rest of these guys!

_Hackett raises his cloak.  A Salarian is attempting to take up a flanking position, moving along the perimeter of the roof.  Kaidan uses his biotics to throw the soldier over the side of the building.  One shot, followed by two more ring out behind Alenko.  Hackett drops out of cloak with sniper rifle raised, and two more Salarians keel over near the shuttle.  Just then, behind Kaidan, the door to the building opens.  Kaidan swivels lightning fast, gun at the ready, but he pulls up before he can fire off a shot, when he sees who emerges.  Cortez appears in the doorway and makes a mad dash to join Kaidan.  Hackett’s cloak drops again as he takes the head off another Salarian who’d risen from cover to try and shoot at Cortez.  Kaidan’s shock registers first, then anger._

Kaidan:  Cortez?!   What the hell?

_Before Cortez can answer._

Kaidan [to Shepard]:  Shepard!  Shepard!!  What’s going on?

Shepard [over comms]:  We’re at a stalemate down here until this big, bad Centipede arrives.  So hurry the hell up!

Kaidan [positively growling to Cortez]:  How could you leave her down there without backup?

_Hackett shoots another Salarian, but his shot glances off shields.  Kaidan, noticing, overloads the shields and then some.  His overload jumps to another Salarian nearby, who contorts in pain as he’s electrocuted.  Hackett’s next shot takes out the convulsing soldier.  He scans through the rifle._

Hackett:  Only two more.  One in cover at 12 o’clock, another still inside the cockpit.

_Hackett raises his cloak and moves away.  He re-appears standing directly behind the final soldier and dispatches him quickly with his omni-blade.  Kaidan takes off at a run for the shuttle, barges into the cockpit and pistol whips the pilot.  He yanks the Salarian violently from his seat, planting him in the back of the shuttle, then shooting him three times in the chest.  Kaidan is followed by Hackett, then Cortez.  Cortez jumps into the pilot’s seat and gets immediately to work._

Kaidan:  Have you got this?

Hackett [hands Kaidan the Sniper rifle]:  Go get our girl.

_Kaidan takes the rifle and takes off at a sprint._

Cortez:  I just need to…  got it.  Admiral, I’m patching you in.


	12. Scene 12: How Shepard Got Her Gun Back

** Scene 12: How Shepard Got Her Gun Back **

_Shepard sends an overload to the spot where some of the STG agents are taking cover.  She manages to hit one of them, and he suddenly stands as his muscles spasm from the electric shock.  She quickly pops off two shots with her Carnifex and the operative goes down.  A sniper shot hits her shield and takes it down.  She ducks back into cover and curses her slow movements.  While her shields regenerate, she reloads her pistol, taking note that she’s only got a dozen shots left with the pistol._

Shepard:  Damn it.  [Raising her hand to her ear]  Alenko.  You done toying around up there?

_Shepard hears sounds coming from the elevator shaft, sounds of someone sliding down the ladder at a fast past.  She raises her pistol._

Kaidan: [Emerging from the elevator doors]  Is that any way to greet a friend?

Shepard:   [Smiling]  Well, that depends.  Did you get through?

Kaidan:  Hackett and Cortez are working on it.  But I come bearing gifts.

_Kaidan pulls the sniper off his back and hands it to Shepard.  Then he takes cover next to her._

Shepard:  I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more beautiful sight. [Admiring the rifle]

Kaidan:  And here I thought most women preferred things like flowers and chocolates.

_Shepard smirks as she raises her rifle.  She scans around the streets outside quickly, then ducks back in cover._

Shepard:  There are at least seven more we need to take care of before their backup arrives.  3 on the street, behind some cover; 4 in the building across the way.  Two bunkered down on the first floor, two up on the second.  Those are probably the snipers that keep taking my shields down.

Kaidan:  I think it might be time to turn the tables on them.

_Shepard nods, Kaidan raises his biotic sphere.  Shepard turns out of cover and waits.  First one, then the other sniper rise to take aim at Shepard.  She sends an overload toward the first, and a second arc lances out to zap the second.  Shepard takes aim quickly.  One headshot.  Bam and the first sniper drops.  She moves to the second, but it’s too late, he’s dropped to the floor and out of the window.  Shepard moves her rifle down to the street.  One brave soul has decided to take this moment to duck out of cover and toss a grenade at them.  Shepard lets off another shot, catching him in the chest.  As he doubles over in pain, she steadies her rifle to send her third and final shot into the top of the Salarian’s helmet.  He drops to the ground, dead instantly.  The grenade bounces off the sphere, landing about 5 feet away and explodes harmlessly outside of their shelter.  Shepard turns back into cover and reloads.  Kaidan lets the biotic sphere collapse, visibly relieved._

Kaidan: How many?

Shepard: 2 down, 5 to go.

Kaidan:  Damn. We need to hurry.  I do not want to be here to find out what “Centipede” is.

Shepard:  I hate to break it to you, but I’m not going anywhere.  My legs are done…

Kaidan:  Dammit.  [Raising his comms]  Cortez!  Tell me you’ve got some good news.

Cortez [over comms]:  We’ve got through to an Alliance freighter.  They can send a shuttle and be here in 5 minutes.   But they’re not equipped for combat.  They wouldn’t survive a confrontation with these guys.

_While Cortez fills in Kaidan, Shepard casually takes out the second sniper whose shields hadn’t recovered quickly enough from Shepard’s overload.  An engineer from street level, takes the moment to lob a sentry turret toward them.  Shepard removes it easily with another overload.  Feeling brave, he peeks out of cover to examine his handy work. Shepard hits him with Reave.  He stands up straight, pulled upright and out of cover by the biotic field draining the life out of him.  It makes him easy picking, and Shepard finishes the job with a shot to his center mass._

Kaidan [still to Steve]:  There’s got to be something with some offensive capabilities nearby.

Cortez [over comms]:  The closest to us are some fighters practicing maneuvers in low orbit, they’re on their way but they’re 20 minutes out.

Kaidan:  If this Centipede is as destructive as STG seem to think it is, we won’t last 5 minutes.  We need a plan.

Shepard:  What about one of the heavy duty construction transports from the citadel repairs?

Cortez [over comms]: Not sure what they could do, but I’ll check.

Kaidan [addressing Shepard]:  How are the numbers now?

Shepard:  4 down, 3 to go.  The problem is, two of them are hiding in the building across the way and the third is behind that overturned sky car and hasn’t budged an inch this whole time.

Kaidan:  What exactly are you hoping a construction rig can do for us?

Shepard:  Not sure, but they’ve got overclocked thrusters, strong and precise mechanical arms, and are virtually indestructible.  There’s gotta be something we can do with the damn things.

Kaidan:  Alright.  Let’s see if we can’t get rid of the last few operatives out there.

Shepard:  I’m open to suggestions.

Kaidan:  Maybe, between the two of us, we can use our biotics to lift that damn sky car?

Shepard:  I’ve got a better idea.  I think I can lift it.  Then, once it’s up and floating, I want you to throw it straight into the ground floor of that building.

Kaidan:  I like it.  If it works.

Shepard:  Ready?

_Kaidan nods.  Shepard begins to glow, radiating blue all over her body, then she directs all that energy toward the skycar yelling with the exertion.  The car glows and is dragged upward a bit sluggishly._

Kaidan:  Whoa

Shepard:  Now, Kaidan!

_Kaidan unleashes his own biotics towards the car and sends it hurtling toward the building.  In the confusion, Shepard raises her rifle, and takes down the STG agent who’d been hiding behind the skycar that was now tearing a path of destruction through the opposite building.  She scans left to search for signs of the last two operatives.  The thermal scope is clear._

Shepard:  I think we got them.  Not bad for an L2.

Kaidan:  Hey, don’t knock the L2.  My biotics are solid.

Shepard:  No arguments here.  Now we just need to…

_Shepard stops short as the ground begins to rumble.  Shepard and Kaidan both look at the ground as rubble and glass from the fight bounces around like sand on a stereo.  The whole construct beneath them is reverberating._

Shepard:  We need to move!  NOW!!!

_Shepard tries to get herself up and fails as her legs give out on her.  Kaidan scoops her up, not without a bit of strain, and takes off at a jog for the elevator shaft.  He puts her down and begins pulling desperately at the doors to get them closed, when a behemoth multi-section tank comes into view.  It surrounds the lobby and snakes around the side of the building.  When it comes to a stop, a giant gun takes aim into the Lobby.  Kaidan has just enough time to duck down, covering Shepard with himself and he raises the Biotic Sphere around them.  Fire consumes the area outside the sphere and time seems to crawl to a halt as debris from the building begins to fall, slowly, down around the lobby and comes piling into the open elevator shaft.  Kaidan’s face strains with the exertion of maintaining the sphere against the weight of the debris crushing down on them.  The sphere is beginning to fail, then everything fades to black._


End file.
